Naruto Uzumaki: Land of Fire!
by Ashimnotatree
Summary: There is always at least one consequence for every action taken. What possible consequences could a diplomatic trip have for the Nations, the Jinchuriki and the future of the Elemental Countries? REWRITE OF DACTTEC


**Disclaimer: Anything that you don't recognise is what I'm contributing**

* * *

Every story begins somewhere, but what that beginning point is, is often debated. Does the story start with the young man taking his first steps on a new journey or with the forging of the legendary sword that a hero will someday wield? Does it begin with the birth of a small child or the final days of a long since lost kingdom?

Everything that happens and the events that follow are their own shimmering incandescent path weaving its way amongst all the others in the tapestry that is history. Anywhere that these paths converge with one another, is the beginning of a story. Not necessarily a great story or even an interesting one, but a story nonetheless.

_This_ story begins in several places, with a great Sage many years ago as he split a mass of energy into nine, with the formation of civilisation in a large country to the far north and with the birth of a screaming red-haired infant girl not so long ago. These events all join at the _official_ starting point a scant thirteen or so years before now, when papers between politicians were signed and secretive meetings were held and finally a group of diplomats from several countries were invited to meet those of different, more reclusive ones.

* * *

"…And more than anything, I want you to _behave_. Do you understand me? None of your 'kolkolkol' nonsense. I'm trusting you to go to this Konoha place on your own, _you will not betray that trust_. This is the most important thing; you need to use your human name for this. As far as we have been able to discern; these people do not have nations so we aren't going to tell them you exist. Who knows what they'd do to their children in an attempt to replicate it."

His boss gave him a suspicious look as if he wasn't sure that Ivan would behave. The nation resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't a _complete_ idiot, his boss had been repeating this over and over to him and he was getting a little bit sick of it. Hearing this speech three or four times a day for the last few weeks was wearing down even _his_ good humour. Thankfully they'd be parting ways soon.

The mask wearing lady with long red hair was watching them, amusement tinged with sympathy flowing out of her. The other masked people radiated amused interest. Ivan knew they couldn't actually understand what was being said but the tone and body language of his boss was giving away the general thread of the conversation. It did concern him a little at how easy it was to pick up on their emotions. With no nation to personify them, the ebbs and flows of their emotions, usually subtle nuances in the people of personified countries, blasted out of them with little to no control. The red haired woman in particular, had all the subtlety of a foghorn.

It was unnerving, Ivan was used to only being able to easily read his own people, and that was only when he wished to. Having emotions flung at him with such strength that he _couldn't_ ignore them was both distracting and unsettling. He didn't like it much but it was useful in preventing them from having the typical reaction towards his apparent aura. Sadly, his boss appeared to be one of the few people who was naturally resistant.

Finally, they came to the separation point and his boss left. The sudden surge of relief told him that he wasn't the only one that had been irritated by the human's inability to stop lecturing at him. The woman from before dropped down next to him as they waited for the two people who were in charge, two guys with shockingly messy and gravity defying black and blond hair, and joined him in watching the ensuing argument. The emotion coiling around her led him to suspect that she was grinning widely.

"Kinda dumb aren't they?" She asked him, after the blond haired one started hitting the black haired one with a scroll yelling something about an "Uchiha bastard" whilst the black haired one smirked and taunted him a little.

"Are they always like that?" Ivan asked, a little bit surprised by both their immaturity and lack of decorum. He'd been expecting their soldiers to be a bit more like _soldiers_.

"Usually, but that's boys for you." She shrugged, amusement shining from her. "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't joined in. You can't be much older than we are."

Ivan's usual grin came to his face after weeks of absence. "I'm afraid you are very much mistaken."

The woman gave him an odd sort of look, contemplative and a little bit sceptical. "Really? Oh, unless maybe you are younger than us maybe?"

Ivan gave an easy shrug, _'Let her think what she wants, it won't make much of a difference either way.' _"Sure, let's go with that."

"Ahahaha, I guess the height kinda threw me off. I thought you were about our age but you're not. So how old are you then? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

Ivan stared at her. She thought he was a _teenager_? Moreover, to be younger than them, he _had_ to be in his teenage years? _'How young are these people? And more worryingly, why are they fully trained veteran soldiers at such a young age?' _What did he do? There was no way that everyone would believe he was in his teens.

"Actually I'm about twenty-one." That was a good enough age, close enough to his appearance to be believable and old enough to do pretty much everything he wanted to.

"Oh really? That makes you older than me then. I thought you said you were younger?"

'_Oh shit. Lie, lie, lie.'_

"Ah well, I couldn't really see your face because of your mask and so I sort of assumed that you were in your late twenties as opposed to the early twenties."

'_Please buy this.'_

She laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh right sorry! I should have remembered that! Don't worry you're not the first person to make that mistake!"

The blond man yelled something across at them, too quick for Ivan to catch and the woman sighed before turning to him and telling him it was time to go. Ivan couldn't help but feel that if all the people in 'Konoha' were like the red haired lady then maybe this trip wouldn't be quite so bad.

* * *

Kushina kinda liked this 'Ivan' guy. Sure, he had looked sulky and broody the first week or so when they had met him but after that other person had left he had brightened up considerably. She'd yet to see him stop smiling. She'd been a little bit confused when he told her that he was younger than them but after a bit of confusion remembered about the masks and how misleading they were. It would explain the look of horror on his face when she asked whether he was eighteen or nineteen.

She winced slightly. Even though that had been several days ago and he had assured her it was fine, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by it. Tsume had laughed at her later on, calling her an idiot for messing up like that but that was pretty par for the course when it came to the Inuzuka. After a bit of a scuffle, they'd calmed down and discussed the foreigner properly. Although not on whether or not he was a potential threat like the boys were.

They _were_ girls after all and Ivan was attractive as well as exotic to them. Not to mention he was much more mature than the boys from Konoha. Although, considering the average mental age of a Konoha male was approximately three years old, this wasn't that much of an achievement. Still, she'd take a five year old mentality over a three year old one any day.

Plus, the girls weren't a whole lot better.

Still, talking to the blond man was fun and they tended to get enthusiastic. Tsume joined in for many of these conversations but there was always a definite sense that she was the favoured companion of the group. Something that she rubbed into Tsume's face at every chance she got.

Like I said, the girls weren't much better.

* * *

Time passed, things happened. They got to Konoha intact, parted ways and Kushina ran into Ivan off-duty. This lead to hanging out with one another more frequently as themselves with Minato, Fugaku and Tsume often joining them.

When the Spring festival came along, the group met up again. Fugaku bringing his girlfriend and Tsume bringing her fiancé, Ivan couldn't help but feel a little bit of unease about their impending union. Both were hot-headed and passionate and he was reasonably certain that one of them would have chased the other off before they reached a tenth anniversary. Still, it wasn't really his place to comment.

Everyone was looking well in their finery, a strange combination of kimonos and the older fashion of tunics and breaches. He didn't mind all that much. The festival wasn't all that different from ones he had been to before, games, food and decorations. Later when the fireworks were starting, Kushina turned to him. The couples had left at the beginning to go spend time together and Minato had long since left to look for any pretty girls in need of a companion for the evening so they were alone.

No, Ivan didn't mind this much at all.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed. He'd been worried when Kushina had burst into his office and demanded to talk to him privately. What she'd told him only made him even more worried. He'd reassured Kushina that she wouldn't be in trouble and that this kind of thing happened all the time. It was probably for the best that Ivan had left Konoha the week before though, for the sake of his manhood that is.

Still, fucking _pregnant_. Damn Uzumaki recklessness, probably didn't even think about long-term consequences. There was a reason Mito had had five children whilst containing the Kyuubi and that was it.

There wasn't a whole lot he could do about it if he was honest. Sighing again, he reached across his desk and grabbed paper and his calligraphy pen. The Daimyo needed to know about this, as soon as possible.

_Dear Daimyo, _

_I am writing to inform you of an incident that has occurred…._

Only an Uzumaki would think it was a good idea to sleep with fucking _Russia_.

* * *

Sarutobi swore and smacked his head against the desk. He'd _just_ gotten rid of the fucking position and now it was back to haunt him. He was never going to get his retirement, ever. And for such a thing to happen on Fire Day of all days. They'd never be able to celebrate their national holiday again. God damn it.

A small wail from beside the desk caught his attention. Well, the day hadn't been all bad. He picked up the little infant and looked at it fondly. He could already see the hints of Uzumaki red in the silver ash blond hair, he knew that the currently closed blue eyes of the infant would darken to a clear violet colour like his father and the little whisker marks on his cheeks were adorable. Privately, he couldn't help but feel relieved that the child had gotten Kushina's nose, although it made him feel a little bit guilty.

It was a shame that they had had to seal the Kyuubi into little Naruto but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. As an Uzumaki, he would be more than able to contain such a monstrous chakra. It was better for him to hold it than anyone else.

It had been funny though, to see Kushina curse and scream about what she was going to do to Ivan the next time she saw him for neglecting to tell her a few things about himself.

"_TWENTY-ONE MY FUCKING ASS!" the red haired woman screamed seconds after he had told her the truth about Ivan. Obviously highly emotional, she had just gone through labour after all, her furious rant had ended when they brought Naruto out to her. Then she had started cooing softly at him._

"_Don't worry my little one; Mommy's going to make sure you grow up to make your Daddy's life pure hell, isn't that right sweetheart? Just wait, I'm going to teach you so many things. We'll show that idiot what it means to mess with Uzumakis, right? Yes we are! Because you are a good boy who loves his Mommy, isn't he? Now what should we call you hmm?"_

Despite himself, Sarutobi snickered at the memory. Shame she hadn't lived to see those threats through. He would have loved to see the most feared country in the world try and take on an enraged Uzumaki woman.

It was a little bit strange though to see her continuously cycling through various Russian names when talking to her son. Eventually Minato had put his foot down and insisted that the name be Naruto so the poor boy wouldn't get mocked in school. Kushina had acquiesced so long as she got to pick a suitable middle name for the boy's heritage.

Kushina being Kushina, she had been remarkably indecisive about which one was best and had ended up giving him all five of the Russian names she had been considering. Sarutobi would feel bad about it if he didn't find it so amusing.

He settled the now quiet boy back down in the crib. Due to his condition, it was unlikely he would get to interact with the child all that often, something he was quite upset about. Still, Kushina had left behind the Uzumaki house in Konoha so Naruto should live in relative comfort. Hopefully, he would be able to convince somebody to check in on him every now and again. Probably a civilian noble family, apparently they had all been excited at the prospect of the little Uzumaki's birth.

Looking down at the small baby, Sarutobi couldn't help but hope that he and the Daimyo had been wrong in their suspicions about this child. It had been a matter of some concern for them over the last nine months since his conception. He remembered Kushina looking at him earlier, eyes wide with concern as realisation sunk in and she asked the question everyone in the know had been asking.

"_Sarutobi, is he going to be _normal_?"_

* * *

**Here we are; the revised version of DACTTEC. It's probably going to be a little bit different from the one you remember but I feel that this reflects my writing style better. Also, I wanted to have a bit more focus on Russia and Kushina before getting into the Naruto-heavy chapters. I am most likely not going to have so many characters reflecting various countries as that rather deflects from their own development but they will act and think will be different from exposure to a different Naruto. I am also going to try and develop a background to various traditions and holidays and general quirks that the various countries in the Naruto world have. This means I will have to be making up certain parts, such as; a couple of festivals, folk traditions, and national past-times and deserts/treats.**

**Important point to remember, Naruto will have been born a year earlier in this timeline so he will be older than Sasuke and Sakura.**


End file.
